


A Man's Best Friend

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adorable BB-8 (Star Wars), BB-8 is Poe Dameron's Child, BB-8 is my favorite, Fluff, Happy times, poe is adorable, slight angst but like it's all resolved, this is just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: Installing the heater in BB-8 was the best decision Poe ever made.
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron
Kudos: 3





	A Man's Best Friend

Installing the heater in BB-8 was the best decision Poe ever made. 

It took a few tries. The cords were bulky and he didn’t have time to rewire BB-8′s mainframe before their mission so for the first three days after installation, the droid clanked (and complained loudly and explicitly) as he rolled around. 

But he figured it out. It took Rose’s help and some very specific Holonet searches, but he did it. BB-8 never complained about circuits freezing up again. He found new things to complain about, of course. And Poe did his best to make him comfortable. But he was thrilled to not have to listen to his favourite droid complaining of ‘ice on his insides’.

Especially once he got assigned to patrol Hoth.

With the snow and the dark, Poe questioned what Leia was thinking, sending him there. He couldn’t see anything anyways, and he was sure that the blizzard was blocking any hope of his X-Wing capturing images of the ground.

All it took was one sharp corner to send his X-Wing into a spin.

He couldn’t pull himself out of it.

Poe managed to land sideways in a large snowdrift that buried half his ship. The paneling had come off the wing he’d clipped and, even in the few seconds it had been exposed, the wires had frozen up.

He was going to have to wait for the sun and repairs, neither of which were coming any time soon.

He commed back to base before everything could ice over and become useless. The cockpit was getting colder by the minute. Staying surrounded by the metal wasn’t going to do him any favours.

BB-8 had scanned the mountainside for cover and had managed to find them a cave to hide out in for the night, but the temperature was dropping too quickly. Even in all his gear, curled up by his small fire, Poe shivered.

The droid rolled up to Poe’s head, gently bumping into Poe’s hands until he untucked himself from the fetal position. “What d-do you need-d buddy?” 

BB-8 whistled, asking Poe to move his arms. He shivered violently but listened to his droid, unfurling just enough for BB-8 to roll up against Poe’s stomach. 

He turned his heater on low. With how quickly Poe’s internal temperature was dropping, the droid didn’t want to risk warming him up too quick and somehow making the problem worse. 

Slowly, the metal of his body heated enough that Poe began to regain feeling in his hands. He curled tighter around BB-8, hugging him into his chest.

“Thank you,” Poe pressed his forehead to the droid’s front panelling.

He whistled something about remembering to pack extra gear next time, but bumped his head against Poe’s affectionately.

Easily the best choice he ever made, second only to his decision to get BB-8 in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted anything like this but I thought I'd give it a try for Oscar Week 2021 so I hope you like this!! maybe I'll write more stuff like this in the future if this goes over well? we'll see


End file.
